Products need to be pasted with tags after manufactured for being identified. A tags pasting device is used to paste the tags on the products. However, the tags may not be pasted on an exact position because of some errors, operators need to manually adjust the tags to the exact position at the moment. Hence, operators may spend a great time on adjusting the errors and has a low working efficiency.